Always Me
by 1plus1equal
Summary: A Cogasha story.Naruto was kicked out the village thanks to Sasuke, and now it's Sasuke turn to get what's comming to him,now that Naruto's back... NaruSasu. Dark theme


**Wow this story is old and out dated, and kinda bad if I say so myself. But I will do my best to fix it and make it better! I don't really like first person point of view so I'm going to change that I hope that's did start a rewrite so I just mush my chapter and her chapter together.**

**When Cogasha had wrote this was way back in they day. When there was allot more SasuNaru out there than NaruSasu. Naruto was a whinny sissy in most of those, which caused her to want hurt Sasuke in most of her writing. I on the other hand have know problem with Sasuke, so I'm going to have to reach deep to continue with her mood and idea.**

**THIS IS TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE!** I hated that they are all so short so I'm going to stick some together to make it longer. But I will let y'all know when I do it.

thinking=_thinking_(it just mean when it slanted someones thinking)

This continuation of this story is brought to you by **NaruSasu-heart **, who asks for this personally. And narusasu-fan00 who asked after.

1+1=**Always me**

Waking up in a small dark room was never Sasuke's idea as a good way to wake up in the morning, in any shape or form . And to makes it worse Sasuke had to pee for about a hour now, _this is just cruel_, he thought. Sasuke thought was going to pee on himself if he don't go soon. But at this point he was starting not to care if he did, it's will be their fault for kidnapping him.

Sasuke shook his head trying to make out the darkly lit room. He was stuck here and he knew whoever restrain him did their homework, working the right point to keep him immobile. All he can tell is that he on a king size bed,he had room to spread his legs across so he could tell . The room had caked on dirt on the walls and an musty oder that he didn't need to see to tell that, and there was no doubt there were rats here. Sasuke was locked in chains and there was know way out. He didn't even know why he was here, all he remembered was going to sleep that night after a mission, nothing was out of the ordinary and all his traps were set and working. He couldn't understand how someone got past then, or waking him in the process.

Sighing Sasuke went back to looking at the one spot on the wall that didn't have moss growing. He was pulled out his thoughts when a piece of what Sasuke thought was the wall opened. He turned around causing the chain to raddled. Sasuke couldn't get a good look at the person standing in the door way until the person stepped into the room. there stud Naruto freaking Uzumaki!, who been missing for more than three years.

"It's good to see you Sasuke it's been a long time." The voice was so familiar and yet so very different, but he knew that had to be Naruto. Naruto walked further into the room, talking in how different Sasuke looked. Sasuke still had the same cut hair style, his face was longer and handsome, different from his once boyish looks, and Naruto had clearly on the other hand has changed completely, he was now taller and so was his hair that was pulled back in a lose ponytail. Naruto eyes was a sharper blue and went well with his sun kissed sun. The only thing different was the scars all over his flawless skin.

"Naruto?, what's the meaning of this?" Sasuke continued to stare until Naruto came over placing his hand on the chain that held Sasuke to the bed.

"You don't have any idea how good you look in chain Sasuke." Naruto ran his hand down in the chain until his hand came to Sasuke neck.

"Don't touch me!, and get me out of these chains!, why am I here!" Sasuke said glaring.

"Now now Sasuke, is that any away to treat an old friend?"Naruto mock a hurt face as he continued to run his hand down Sasuke's body.

"You didn't answer my question!" Sasuke said though grinding his teeth. He didn't want Naruto touching him in any shape or form.

"I didn't, oh yes the reason your here, you see Sasuke your the reason I had fled the fucking village, what you don't remember?." Naruto pulled at the chain, making the chain clamp down and choke Sasuke. Naruto did it for a few seconds before finally letting go. Sasuke coughed trying to roll away.

"What do you mean? how so?"Asked trying to catch is breath. Sasuke wasn't as confused and he would like to be. He knew Naruto had been kicked out he just didn't know why.

"When I went after you because you was my friend,my very first friend or so I thought-" Naruto's expression change, it softened as he looked longingly at Sasuke. Who could only stare back. It didn't take long before his expression harden again.

"-and after I came back with you I still had the kyuubi traits, it caused quite a panic and they were going to seal me away, my hopes, dreams and the people I loved left behind, thanks to you".

"I never asked you to come after me." _They were going to lock him away for something I did?_

"What are you going to do with me?" Sasuke was smart to figured out Naruto had brought him here, and he most have something in mind.

"Take away your one and only dream Sasuke." Naruto said smoothly, Naruto smile saw off his deadly sharp teeth. Ready to eat Sasuke alive it he needed to.

"What do you mean Naruto?, you can't stop me from killing my brother." Sasuke was really starting to get pissed off.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke, I can do want I want now, you see after I got kicked out of that trash called a village I did allot of soul searching. And you know I found that I always hated that village, all they did was give me a perfect reason to destroy it. I came across an interesting group of people who called them self Akatsuki. It took awhile but once they saw how much of an asset I was it was easy to over throw them and become the leader." Naruto had a crazed look on his face as he studied Sasuke reaction. He was a little disappointed Sasuke expression only change slightly.

"Then why am I here?, you can just tell Itachi to avoid me and don't fight me, so why am I here?"_Naruto was now the leader of Akatsuki the grope that has been killing people? But why?_

"Your not the Naruto I use to know." Sasuke said softly.

"Sasuke you never knew **me**! you just think you did, or you would have seen how obsessed I was with you I just didn't show it, and you asked why your here well that's easy, for now on you will please me in bed and training I can't have you grow weak can we I want to see how strong you can get." Naruto really didn't plan to kidnap Sasuke so soon, but as he was doing his own small recon mission he couldn't help but take him. Sasuke made so easy, how could Naruto resist?

"No your not Naruto, Naruto didn't like me this way and wouldn't join Akatsuki like this_."He can't be Naruto he just can't, the Naruto I know doesn't want me in his bed._

"Sasuke I'm the new Naruto, the one that use to be your friend died when they seal him away in his beloved village, so get use to it". Naruto responded coldly.

Naruto turned around and walk over to the door and half opened it."Sasuke I will be back later tonight to get you a lesson on how much I changed". And with that he step throw the door and left just like the old Naruto. Sasuke stared. _Why do I have to always lose people, why is it always me?_

1+1=**Go away! Chapter 2**

Sasuke still couldn't believe what Naruto has become, after Naruto left which seem like hours ago and Sasuke was now hungry. _what is he going to do starve me to death._ Sighing Sasuke tried to find something to keep him interested, he might as well seeing as he was going to be here for awhile. Sasuke looked around the now well lit room, he was happy when he found a small bucket next to the bed. It was close enough for him to reach it, he could finally empty himself. Once done with that small task Sasuke started in insect the chains, trying to figure if he could get them off. But before he could he heard something outside the door.

The door once again open and in stepped Naruto with food."Ready for you lesson?, because Sasuke that's the only way you would get any of this food I got you, so what do you say." Naruto asked sickeningly sweet.

Sasuke was really hungry that it was starting to hurt, and that food is really looking good.

"What do I have to do." Sasuke just wanted to know, just to be curious. Naruto walked over to the bed and unlocked the chain and sat at the side of the bed. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to escape even if he got out the room, the place was a maze Sasuke won't get far.

"Come here Sasuke," He was pointing to the floor in front of him.

**Warning lime-ish**

Sasuke walk over to Naruto and sud before him. With a unnoticeable moment, Naruto hit the back of Sasuke knees,making Sasuke fall to the floor in surprise. Sasuke tried to stand again but fail when Naruto held him there, he finally gave up realizing the situation he was in.

"What now." Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto.

Naruto unzipped his pants and pulled out his uncut dick. "This." Naruto pointing to it.

"You want a bow job." Sasuke was quick to catch on, how could he not when Naruto was practically shoving his dick in Sasuke's face.

"Do it Sasuke or do you not want food?" Sasuke wanted to find more reasons not to do it, but he was a survivor. He wasn't going to let himself starve to death, if he had already killed Itachi he would have gladly. But despite what Naruto said he knew he would find a way around it. All he had to do is survive.

Sasuke pulled up to Naruto again and slowly pulled Naruto's pants farther down to his thighs, he pull out Naruto long thick length and slowly start to move it closer to his mouth. _I'm really going to hate this._

Sasuke started to suck the tip to see how it teats, it wasn't bad just...when did Naruto get so big? his dick is freaking huge. Sasuke figures it has something to do with the Kyuubi. Sasuke never knew Naruto needed a ego boost.

Sasuke take more in to his mouth almost to the back of his throat."You can do better than that Sasuke, or the only thing your getting is rice." Naruto had started to pick at the food, showing it to Sasuke.

Naruto grab Sasuke hair and pulled Sasuke off his length when he said the last three words. Naruto didn't want a half ass blowjob, if he wanted one there were allot of other places to get it.

"I'm trying." Sasuke grunted at his hair being pulled. Sasuke would sell his soul right now if it meant he could slit Naruto's throat.

"Well try harder, you know what let just move on to me getting into that tight ass of yours."At that Sasuke tried to make a run for it but he was grab by is leg. Naruto started pulling Sasuke back the grip on his leg felt like it was going to shatter his bones.

"Naruto don't do this to me!" Sasuke yelled trying to kick Naruto off of him.

"Come now Sasuke you will get use to it." The twisted smile on Naruto's face told Sasuke he was lying.

"No!, Naruto let go!" Naruto swung Sasuke on to the bed and started pulling off Sasuke bed shorts.

"Fuck stop!." Sasuke tried again.

_**'Knock knock'**_

**End lime-ish**

"What the hell!,who is it?" Naruto yelled to the door slowly slid open and in came non other than Sasuke brother Itachi.

"What the hell is it Uchiha?" Naruto ask glaring at Itachi for messing up his plan to finally take Sasuke.

"One of the men spotted people from your... 'trash village', only a days time from here." Naruto sigh then stud up and zipped up his pants. If it wasn't this important, it would have flipped Sasuke over and fuck him in front of his beloved brother. Naruto smile wickedly at that thought, he will consider that later.

"Fine." They both started walking out the door when Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke who was curled up in ball on the bed.

"We will finish this Sasuke when I get back." Naruto smile then turned and walk out.

Sasuke looked up to see Itachi still standing their,his brother looked almost like it care. Sasuke didn't need for want false hope, his brother has done enough to him.

"Get out!" Itachi stared for a moment then left.

Sasuke was to pissed and to tired to fight with Itachi, he bet Itachi would have just sat there and watch Naruto rape him, Sasuke just don't know what to do. Naruto really was go to rape him but the thing that Sasuke was mad about is that he would have had to let him do it because he was to weak to stop. Sasuke wanted him to stop but even so he guess over the years Naruto was gone he has gotten stronger, stronger than Sasuke and Sasuke know he will do it again. He didn't want to lose his virginity that way and not by a guy.

**With Naruto**

"What's was so important that this couldn't wait?" Naruto looked around to see the main grope of Akatsuki sitting at the round table,it must have been important for all of them to be there. In the room was Pain,Deidara,Konan,Itachi,Zetsu,Kisame,Kakuzu,Hidan,Sasori and Tobi.

"We thought you might know the one that coming." Pain spoke up first, his tone was board as if he was sleeping.

"Couldn't the shit wait, I was doing something." Naruto smirked at Itachi who just stared back.

"Naruto-sama I don't think raping my little brother was that important." Naruto looked over to Itachi and laughed.

"Do you have a problem with that Itachi?, do you care that I was going to fuck your brother agents his will...hmm." Naruto was baiting Itachi, and Itachi knew it.

"No Naruto-sama I was just saying t-" Everyone at the table watched with interest, maybe it was worth coming to the meeting after all.

"You was say that you care for you baby brother and didn't want to see him get raped?Anyways next time all of you if this happens you can handle it,I'm leaving."Naruto could see Itachi was pissed under his emotionless mask, this was getting better and better.

"Don't worry Itachi I will take care of your baby brother and I won't take him tonight so you can get him some food I don't feel like playing with him anymore tonight." Naruto was going out to get Sasuke some new clothes.

"What about the people we saw."Asked Pain.

"Ahh far as anyone is to know Pain is the leader of Akatsuki, Pain when they came get as much as you can out of them understood?"

He gave a nod and Naruto walked out.

**With Sasuke**

After all that Sasuke still didn't get any food, but what could he do. Sasuke don't have to wait long before the door cracked open. Sasuke was a little scared it would be Naruto again and moved farther back in the bed. But in walk Itachi with a big plan of food.

"This is for you." Itachi said calmly.

"Is Naruto coming back?"Sasuke asked, he was just to tired to fight back tonight.

"No." Itachi reply instantly.

Sasuke was so grateful that Naruto wasn't. Sasuke walked over to Itachi and grab the food and started way throw it he couldn't hold it anymore Sasuke started sobbed he wanted to leave he don't want to be here.

"I want to go home."Sasuke was so frustrated with himself, for breaking down. So much have been going on in the village and now here, it was all to much something had to give.

"Sasuke you will have to get use to it,Naruto won't let you go." Itachi tone stayed the same as he watched on as his little brother cried.

"I know, can't you just get me out." Sasuke knew he was to weak to fight Naruto much less Itachi, he needed to bid his time with his brother. If anyone could get him out it would be Itachi, Sasuke just will have to pulling the right strings.

"I can not." Itachi answered plainly.

"Why the hell not!." why won't he help me. Sasuke knew it was going to get to Itachi, but he still needed information that would get him what he wants.

"If I even consider which I will not, Naruto-sama will kill me and hunt you down, bring you back and beat and rape you for hours, so don't think about 's eyes flashed something, Sasuke just had to figure out what.

"Why."Sasuke asked.

"Why what."Raising and eyebrow Itachi watch Sasuke look him over.

"Why did y'all make Naruto you leader."It was a simple question that needed a simple answer.

"We didn't want to, we had to, he kill our first leader just to take over. He did it for power and to get back at you, all I can tell you is that I can't help you know one can and look he will most likely take you one of these day, so I'm telling you this as a brother when he does it's going to hurt and you most relax or it will hurt more, just letting you know." _That was not a simple answer._Sasuke thought thinking it over.

"Did you sleep with him."Sasuke asked off offhandedly. Itachi almost sounded like it knew it from first hand experience.

"No but I did it before." Ahh that explained everything and nothing.

"Hn". Sasuke vaguely wondered why Itachi was acting to civil, maybe because he was.

"Good I will see you tomorrow to show you around." Itachi made his way out without looking back.

"Whatever." Somethings up and Sasuke wants to know what it is.

**1+1=?**

**This is a good story, but fixing it is a pain in the ass. But I will try and keep going with this, I have other stories to work on. So the way I'm going it is, the most reviewed story will have the quickest updates. Does that sound review hungry? I just don't want to write big long chapters for a story that no one is reading. I will be taking her chapter adding to them and posting them, once done I will start writing my own chapters for this. I have allot more of her chapters to go, I didn't realized she had to much.  
**

**I thank cogasha for the rewrite in the begging, she said she was planning on fixing all her stories but life happened. But at least I didn't have to do the whole chapter myself this time! =]**

**Well look out for an update, REVIEW and let me know what you think. It's easy fast and fun!**


End file.
